shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hotaru
'Appearence' Zero is a tall very well built young pirate known for his ghost white hair, scars and tattoos. He is normally seen wearing a long sleeveless trench coat with a red and black colour scheme and a Oni mask design on the back, along with that he weras black trousers with white flames on it with lightly armored boots and guantlets. He also weras a large black Clerical hat with the kanjis for honor, justice, glory, strength and death on the brim. His waist has a black and red Haramaki with a leather belt around the middle with his sword sheath slid in between them on his right side and held in place by a strap with popper clasps on each end. His tattoos also cover his entire torso which he has barechest showing them off as much as he can with his coat on, they very unique depicting great battles and fights, he also has an unknown number of scars on his body from past fights and encoutners through out his life. 'Personality' Zero is a wise cracking pirate but also deadly serious, Never known to run from a fight he knows he can win. He is always seen at the front of a fight leading the charge with his trusted crew members whom he trust till the end. During a fight he becomes more serious but always makes sarcastic jokes, wise cracks and one liners to distract his oppona t so he can land devastating blows either with his blades or his fists. When it comes to his crew he is as mentioned before very loyal to them as they are all outcast like him and are like his family. He is particually close to his first mate Anna whom he loves with all his heart. 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting style Zero's hand to hand combat style is unique it's very dynamic and acrobatic letting him make full use of his abilities without sacrificing a shred of combat potentual. The style which he has dubed Demon Slaying Fist invovles fast, nible yet very powerful blows with the fists, elbows, knees, feet, shins, palms, head, forearms and shoulders while he dances around with various displays of acrobatics and agility. When using his sword his fighting style is as dynamic and acrobatic as his unarmed style but uses stabs, light slashes and parrys to set up his opponant for the final strike. He also fights left handed when using his sword but is able to fight with his both left and right hands. Physical Attribute Zero's pyhsical abilities are inhuman he has incredible strength, speed, agiality, reflexes, durability, stamina even healing through either training or genetics no one really knows. Though he rarely uses these traits at full power he can still devastate stronger opponants by using them all at once while at half-strength. Weapons Zero's main weapon is The Kitesu a elegant raiper with a domed hand guard (similar to the cutless hand guards without the bottom band linking the dome to the base of the grip) and a black katana grip. The black and white blade of this sword is incredably sharp even the slightest cut will bleed for hours, it is also a very strong blade seemingly unbreakable Zero can use it with his devastating strength without worrying to much about the blade. Also he has a odd thing with the scabbard he will normally take the scabbard off his belt and either stab it into the ground or toss it to someone or onto a chair or rock so it won't get damaged (he calls it his lucky scabbard). Other weapons he uses are a set of push daggers he uses when his sword is not fit for the type of fight or he doesn't want to waste the sword's blade. He also uses a smaller version of his sword without the dome guard. Devil Fruit Unknown but can manipulate things around him or himself allowing him to walk, run or skate on water, walls and ceilings as if they were solid ground. He can also unleash devastating bursts of concussive energy either through a punch, kick or slash of his sword or from a distance like invisible cannon ball. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Seemingly unaware of this Haki Zero can use it when under great stress without his knowledge. this allows him to avoid every attack sent his way and counter instantly. Busoshoku Haki Though rarely used Zero can use this Haki variation to great effect, the most famous enounter was when he deflected a explosive cannon ball back at the ship that fired it without even damaging his leg. 'History' 'Origin's' Zero was born in Foosha Village to a retired pirate and his barmaid wife, he enjoyed listening to his dad's tails of adventure and fighting and dreamed to become one when he was older. After his parents died he joined up with a powerful pirate crew The Silver Dragons and learnt alot from the Frist Mate an elderly pirate named Red Eye who taught him many fighting arts and a code of honor which the Silver Dragons stuck to till death. As he grew he showed himself to be a powerful pirate and became even more powerful when he ate an unknnown devil fruit that gave him a unique ability to move things with his mind and allow himself to walk (or sometimes skate) on water by creating a invisible barrier under his feet. After he gained this new powers and learnt as much as he could about it's limits and methods of use his crew was attacked and destroyed by Vice-Admiral Devil-Hand with him as the only surviver. He eventually made his way to Logue Town where he used the money he salvaged from the wreckage of his old ship to buy himself a ship and began to find a crew worthy enough for him to captain eventually finding them after a lengthy bar brawl on his 14th week of searching. The crew consited of Anna who became the first mate, Benny the Navigator, Namihime the sniper, Cooks the chef, Stiches the doctor and comic relief, Robin the translator and archeologist, Idate the shipwright and Kojiro the helmsman. After gathering this crew he set out to find the Grand Line and bring honor and justice to the water of the world. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' Has a tendancy to take naps at annoying times during trips as he has trouble sleeping due to the attack on his old crew Has a hatred for alot for the marines though has been known to become freind with a small number of them Like 4 things in life: Being with Anna, Sparring with the crew members, following his dream and eating His unarmed fighting style bares similarities with Chinese Martial Arts, Aikido, Capoeria and Muay Thai. His sword style is similar to fencing, chinese sword arts and kenjutsu. Category:Swordsman Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:East Blue Characters Category:Weapon specialist Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:The Sea Devils Category:Martial Artist